The Chosen Ones
by Skywolf77
Summary: A demigod who was never suppose to exist. Can she over come a curse that was placed on her because of her birth? Can she clear her name and save her friends and herself? Her mother may suprise you. Takes place between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero. So the Roman camp will be included. The story's good. So please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Arrows

_**The Chosen Ones**_

**_Author's Note_: I don't own anything except for my original characters. This is my first regular story and some of the facts I have maybe different from what Rick Roiran may have. But beside this, please enjoy the story and go easy on the comments.**

_**Chapter 1- The Missing Arrows**_

It was a cloudy night a woman with median length, naturally curly hair, with beautiful blue eyes, walked out of the woods into the middle of a park. A fully grown white stag with golden antlers and hooves was walking right beside her. The woman's skin was a little paler than normal, and her body was that of a beauty model. She wore an orchid colored shirt with a blue jean jacket and regular blue jeans, with brown hiking boots that went up to her knees. She continued walking until she came upon a lake in the middle of the park. There another woman was waiting there for her. The other woman had long, beautiful blonde hair, with beautiful piercing blue eyes. She was staring at the lake, which was reflecting the lights of the city and the lampposts around the paths of the park. The blonde hair women wore a long strap-less dress and high heel shoes. Her body was that of an actress and beauty model put together if not that than even more beautiful and attractive.

The blonde haired woman then turned her head and stared at the browned haired woman and smiled. The brown haired woman paused for a moment and then gave the white stag a gesture to stay back. She then started walking again toward the blonde haired woman. The brown haired woman stopped when she was standing right beside the blonde haired woman. The two women turned and looked at each other. The beautiful reflection of lights of the city and lampposts in the lake then rippled, as if foretelling something powerful was there.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you, Aphrodite," the brown haired woman said.

"Yes, it has been a while. At least a week, since our last little quarrel," Aphrodite replied to the brown haired woman.

"You still had no right to make that couple do what they did. Both Hera and Hestia were displeased with you, and so am I," the woman told Aphrodite.

"Well we didn't come here to argue over something that happened a weeks ago now did we…Cupid's arrows have gone missing," Aphrodite told the woman.

"And what makes you think that I have them. Besides I'm no interest in you or your son's little love game. Plus we are forbidden to steal each other's symbol of power," replied the brown haired woman.

"That is true Artemis or would you rather be called Diana? Anyway we might be forbidden to steal each other's symbol of power…But our children aren't," Aphrodite replied.

Artemis turned her head to face Aphrodite, she glared at her.

"You dare accuse my daughter!? I haven't seen her or her father since she was born," Artemis told Aphrodite while raising her voice.

"Ah yes, your daughter and her father…He was to good looking for you any way," Aphrodite said mockingly.

"THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU HOOKED UP WITH HIM IS BECAUSE YOU KNEW IT WOULD ANGER ME, TO SEE YOU WITH HIM!" Artemis yelled angrily at Aphrodite while tears rolled down her cheeks.

But Aphrodite just remained unphased and smiled at Artemis, while she was still crying. Then Aphrodite's smile widened.

"That's not the only reason why you hate me. It's also because I got to see your daughter in person," Aphrodite replied still smiling a big beautiful evil smile.

"You know why I can't go see my daughter. It's because of Dad's (Zeus) dumb law on how gods and goddess aren't allowed to interact with their demigod kids!" exclaimed Artemis.

She wiped away the tears and tired her best to calm down.

"Don't forget Aphrodite that you had to leave him and your daughter too," Artemis said, now feeling quiet pleased that she had gotten back at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite's smile disappeared; she turned around and glared at Artemis.

"If your daughter doesn't return Cupid's arrows in two weeks there will be trouble," Aphrodite told Artemis, with cold anger in her voice.

Aphrodite then turned around, walked a short distance away from Artemis and then disappeared in a puff of rose petal pink smoke. Artemis just stood there thinking about what Aphrodite said and how she accused her only daughter. Then Artemis felt something nudge her arm, she turned around and saw that it was the white stag. She put her hand on the stag's head and started to pet it. She stopped petting the stag and Artemis gave the stag a reassuring nod.

Artemis then turned to face New York City. Artemis then turned around and started walking away from the beautiful lake scenery, and the city. She whistled, suddenly a silver chariot landed a few feet away in front of her. The chariot was made of pure silver. A carving of the crescent moon was on the front of the silver chariot.

The wheels were made of oak and the two animals that were pulling the chariot were two white stags with golden antlers and hooves. The stage beside her took its place in the front. A harness then appeared around the stag. They snorted, ready to go and take off into the night. Artemis walked over to the chariot and with her left hand picked up a brown belt with a container of silver arrows with white feathers on them. In the other hand she held a silver crescent shape bow.

She fastened on the belt and looked up into the cloudy night sky. Then with a wave of her hand made the clouds disappear, to reveal a beautiful crescent shape moon and stars in the sky. As the moonlight shined on her, Artemis's brown hair then turned to a glowing whitish-silver color, her chariot then started to shine a brightly silver color. Artemis just continued to stare at the crescent moon.

"14 days… That's when the next full moon appears," Artemis thought to herself.

She then chuckled to herself while staring at the crescent moon.

"One of the reasons why you hate me Aphrodite is because you can't out match mine nor my daughter's beauty while we're under the light of the moon," Artemis told herself, while staring at the moon.

She then got in the chariot and took hold of the stag's reins and flicked them. The three stags broke out into a run and took off into the night sky, Artemis turned the reins and they started flying toward New York City.

**A/N: Ok. The story takes place after the Last Olympian of the Percy Jackson series, and just before the Heroes of Olympus series begins. Just thought I'd clear that up.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mornings

_**The Chosen Ones**_

**A/N:**** Sorry for taking so long. It's the usual excuse having to share the laptop with 2 younger siblings….So; this chapter is more about the introduction to some of the OCs that will be in it. Others that belong to some friends of mine will appear later. I promise it'll get better, just give it time. It would be nice if this story could get some more reviews. Plus, no flames please! I worked hard on this story! So now without a further ado, on with the story!**

_**Chapter 2- Mornings**_

An alarm clock went off; a girl in her bed grabbed an object off her bedroom drawer and started to hit it on the alarm clock until it stopped. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Wake up Flora or, you're going to be late for school," a female voice said, coming from the other side of the door.

Flora groaned. "I'm coming."

Flora sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had long brown that came down to her butt and, blue eyes. Her skin was a little paler than normal and, she was wearing a light blue pajama top and light blue camouflage pants. And in the middle of the top was a panda. She stopped rubbing her eyes and sleepily walked over to her bedroom door. Flora opened the door and stepped into the hallway. When suddenly her step-brother came out of his room in a rush while, he passed Flora's room he pushed her back into her room and closed the door on her.

"Real mature Beck. This isn't how you're supposed to treat a fourteen year old," Flora said to herself.

She got up off the floor, opened her door again and, walked down the hallway and down the stairs. On the wall next to the stairs were pictures of her and the family. In one was a 12 year old boy with spikey red hair and, eyes (A/N: Beck). In the picture he wore a short sleeve dragon shirt with black jeans and, gray converse. He was skinny but also lightly muscled. In another picture next to Beck's was one of a 10 year old girl. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The girl was wearing a pretty bubble gum pink dress. The girl in the picture was her little half-sister, Amy.

'Amy sometimes thinks that she can get whatever she wants just by blinking those little blue eyes of her's,' Flora thought bitterly.

Even though Amy was just 10 years old, she already had the body of a beauty model. Flora remembered asking her dad how Amy had such charm and beauty. His reply was that she got it from her mother.

*Flashback*

"Hey dad. Where does Amy get her looks from?" Flora asked.

"She gets her looks and charms from her mother, don't you remember her?" he replied. (A/N: The way Flora and Amy are related is through their father. They both have different mothers.)

"I remember her. She didn't seem to like me for some reason," said Flora.

*End Flashback*

"Flora….Flora…! Flora!" Beck's voice called from down the stairs.

Flora snapped out of her thoughts and turn to face Beck.

"Get the stick out of your butt and hurry up. Or we'll be late," he said.

Flora walked down the rest of the stairs, passed Beck, then threw a small hallway, and entered the kitchen.

"Well good morning sleepy head," a man with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes greeted Flora.

The man wore a white Polo shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He also seemed to have a bit of beard on his chin. On his left hand was a silver wrist watch.

"Morning Dad," Flora replied with a yawn.

"You're a little bit of a heavy sleeper, aren't you Flora. You actually slept in 10 extra minutes than, 5 minutes as usual," a woman with shoulder length black hair and, dark blue eyes told her.

The woman wore a blue blouse with khaki pants and white tenner shoes. On both of her wrists were gold bracelets and, she appeared to have her ears pierced twice.

Flora blinked. "Did I really sleep in 10 extra minutes?"

"Yeah, and you'd think someone with ADHD would move a little faster in the morning. Instead of being as slow as you," remarked Beck.

Flora glared at Beck, then turn to look at the clock. This was located on the wall next to a cabinet of spices, near the stove. The clock was that of a black and white cat, with its eyes and tail moving. The cat clock read 6:55 am. Flora's mouth dropped up and she face palmed.

'Why did I stay up until eleven to read about Apollo?' she thought to herself.

Beck came over from where he was standing and patted her back.

"There, there Flora. You're just probably a special case when it comes to certain things," Beck smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks Beck," Flora replied gratefully.

Beck turned around and suddenly screamed. This made everybody in the kitchen jump.

"What are **YOU **doing here? It's not even time for you to wake up! THIS IS BULL CRAP! Now we're all going to suffer because of it!" Beck exclaimed dramatically.

Flora, her dad and, step mom all turned to the direction Beck had screamed. There standing in the kitchen entrance was Amy in her Hello Kitty Pajamas. The parents then turned to look at Beck like he was a crazy man.

Beck sighed. "But seriously, what are you doing up this early Amy?"

Amy just yawned and, rubbed her eye sleepily.

"Lord Beck, you act like it's the end of the world all just because Amy woke up a bit early," said his mom. (A/N: Beck's mom married Flora's and Amy's dad so they're step siblings to Beck.)

"Now Amy, what are you doing up at this time? You not supposed to be up for another few hours," their dad asked while, walking toward Amy.

"Flora and Beck woke me up," she replied innocently then, giving another yawn.

Dad picked her up and turned to face the two with an annoyed look on his face.

"Flora! Beck! How many times have I told you to keep your voices down in the morning? You know Amy's sleeping and doesn't need to be woken up until 8:00," said their dad.

Amy gave a small evil smile that was barely noticeable while, Flora and Beck's mouths dropped open in shock. They in looked at each other with their mouths wide opened. Their dad then went to put Amy back to bed.

"He didn't tell us to keep our voices low," Beck said, astonished.

"I know," Flora agreed.

Mom went over to the counter, which was by the refrigerator and, brought to the table a stack of chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes. She then looked at the two.

"Why don't you two go get ready while, I finish getting breakfast ready," she smiled.

The two nodded and, left the kitchen, heading to their rooms to get dress. When Flora came back out she was wearing a black T-shirt with an open blue jean jacket and jeans along, with purple converses. Her hair was put back in a ponytail except, for two small braids that came down the sides of her face. Also around her neck was a silver dog tag with a crescent shaped moon on both sides of it. When Beck emerged from his room, he wore a black and grey Aeropostale 1987 New York shirt, an open black CM Punk Best in the world jacket with jean shorts and, black and green DC shoes. They walked into the bathroom and brushed their teeth then, into kitchen. Their mom had just finished setting the table when, Flora and Beck took their seats across from each other. Flora turned her head to look at the clock again, this time it said 7:00. Flora sighed and began to eat her breakfast along with Beck. It took the two 15 minutes to finish every on their plates. They got up from the table and cleaned the plates and silverware they used. There was then a knock at the door, Mom went over to answer it. Standing in the entrance was a fifteen year old boy with spikey crow black hair and, blue animal like eyes. He wore a red ski hat and headphones around his neck. The boy also wore an open gray jacket, a white T-shirt and, jeans with holes at the knees, and hiking boots.

"Morning Mrs. Aster," the boy greeted her warmly.

"Well, good morning to you too, Cereus," smiled their mom. "Now how'd you know Flora was ready to go to school?"

Cereus just smiled at her. "I have my instincts. Plus, I've known her long enough to know her morning schedule."

*Random Flashback*

It was recess one day on the playground and, a little 6 year old Flora was swinging on the swing set. When a young boy of the same age approached her; Flora jumped off the swing and smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Floralia Aster but, you can call me Flora. Are you new here? What's your name?" she asked.

"Um….I am new and my name is….ah…." the boy trailed off trying to think.

"Oh! Let me guess! Balto? Simba? Pongo? Charlie? Oh! Wait I know! Cereus! It has to be Cereus! It's Cereus, isn't it?!" Flora exclaimed.

"Yeah! You're right! My name is Cereus," the boy smiled.

"Your name is Cereus? That's a nice name," said Flora smiling.

The two then went to play tag with some of the other kids and since that day Cereus had be the most loyal friend a person could ask for.

*End Random Flashback*

Flora and Beck were getting their backpacks. Flora's backpack was a Yak Pak Deluxe with a Splatter Checker Design. The checkers were different colors while the splatter was white. Beck's backpack consisted of a simple green camo design. Before they left, their dad came back into the kitchen and apologized to them about raising his voice at them over Amy. He then looked at his silver wrist watch.

"Whoops! It's time to go! We got a busy day ahead of us. Marcy, could you open up the shop once Amy gets on the school bus? I've got to hurry on down to the Save the Amazon Rain Forrest Protest," said dad.

"But of course Brian," Marcy smiled while, handing him a paper bag lunch.

He took the paper bag lunch and kissed Marcy on the lips and then started to head out the door. But, not before giving Flora a kiss on the head, Beck a hug and patting Cereus on the back.

"No wonder why your mom fell for him," Cereus muttered, just loud enough for Flora to hear.

Flora turned to look at Cereus with a confuse look on her face. "What? Do you mean my Birth mother? How do you know her anyway?"

"You three better hurry up! Or you'll be late. And I'm sure you don't want to miss your field trip today," said their mom, quickly changing the subject.

She then began to gently push them out the door. When the door closed Flora and Beck looked at each other confused and shrugged. The three began to walk down the stair, and out the door. They then passed the flower shop that was next door to Flora and Beck's house. In the window were different arrays of flower bouquets. While passing it Flora began to have a flashback as a strange man had visited the shop before, her dad had met Marcy. Back when he dated the blonde woman, in the shop were nothing but roses.

*Flashback*

A six year old Flora was getting ready to close the shop, when a man walked through the door. He wore a mechanic's shirt, and overalls, with blackish gray hair and a shaggy beard that came down to his chest. Flora just stared at the strange man, as he looked around the shop.

He frowned. "What kind of Flower Shop only sells roses?"

Flora blinked realizing that the man was talking to her.

She looked down. "One where a lady who likes my dad and, only wants there to be roses."

"I see," said the man.

Flora looked up and noticed the man had a metal cast on one of his legs. He walked up to Flora, examined her for a moment and, then patted her head.

"You don't like the woman who's dating your dad. Do you," smiled the man.

Flora nodded her head which made the man laugh.

"I thought so. Say….how about you help me with something…."

The man trailed off when he saw a woman who was standing at the entrance. She made her way to Flora and the man. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a red tank top, skinny jeans and, red high heels. Around her neck was a pink scarf. She glared at the two with piercing blue eyes. Flora went and hid behind the man, the woman stopped when she was a few feet in front of the man and Flora.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked coldly.

"I came to check on something and, to see if it was true on whom you're currently staying with," the man replied.

The man looked at Flora, who was watching from behind the man's leg. The woman grabbed Flora by her wrist and pulled her out from behind the man's leg. She tried to get out of the grip but, the woman kept a strong grip on her.

"I'm so sorry **sir** but, the store is closed," said the woman.

"Very well. Perhaps I shall come back when the store is opened," said the man.

The man then walked out the door and took off. Flora blinked and looked up at the woman.

"Why did he have that metal cast on his leg?" she asked.

The woman didn't respond. She looked at Flora with her blue eyes and smirked. She then pulled Flora out of the shop, locked it and then went into the house next door. The woman let her go once they entered the house. She then headed up the stairs, and into the direction of Brian's bedroom. The sound of her closing the bedroom door echoed throughout the house. Flora was rubbing her wrist. She then went to the living room and sat on the couch, which was near a window. Flora looked out the window and into the night sky. The many different constellations that could be seen, along with the different colored stars and, the shining moon was truly a brilliant sight to behold. Then something caught Flora's attention, which made her eyes widened in wonderment. In the night sky appeared to be a silver sleigh, being pulled by white reindeer. She then got off the couch, ran up the stairs and to her dad's room. She knocked on the door. Her dad opened it, he wore a white t-shirt and, gray sweat pants. He looked down at Flora.

"What is it honey?" he asked.

"I saw Santa Clause, Daddy!" she exclaimed smiling.

"What? But how could you? It's not even Christmas?!" he asked.

Flora grabbed his hand and, pulled him to the living room. She then pointed out the window. There in the moonlight, covered in shadow was the sleigh and reindeer, as it passed through the moon. Flora smiled at her dad but, the smile quickly turned to a confused look. Her dad had a sad look on his face but had a small smile.

"Daddy….Are you ok?" Flora asked.

But, a bad feeling then appeared in the pit of her stomach. She turned around and saw the woman. She had a beautifully angry expression on her face. But now she was wearing a red V shirt, light gray skinny jeans and she was barefoot. She was glaring at Flora, who then found herself in her room. She ran to her door and tried to open it but, it was locked. Flora banged her head on the door and sighed. She then went to her bed and pulled out a sketch book along with color pencils. The young girl opened the book and began to look for a blank page, which was all the way in the back. But she stopped on one of her favorite drawings; it was a mountainous landscape with flowing rivers coming from the mountains, all under a starry night sky. She then closed the book, picked them up and made her way to her wooden dresser. Flora climbed on top of the dresser, opened the window and out onto the house's fire escape. On the fire escape was a little plant box filled with different colored roses.

"The lady must of changed the flower seeds….again," Flora muttered.

It seemed to her that no matter what kind of flower she planted, they'd always turned out to be roses. Flora sighed and looked up at the clear night sky. When she suddenly caught sight of the silver sleigh flying over the house. Flora gasped and then began to draw the silver sleigh but, when she looked back up into the sky, it was gone.

Flora gave a small smile. "Well played Santa. Well played."

Something caught her eye; the flowers in the flower box were no longer roses but, purple tiger lilies.

*End Flashback*

The three had almost reached the school by the time Flora came out of her thoughts.

"Hey Cereus, look who came back from Lalaland. How was memory lane, Flora?" Beck teased.

Flora placed a hand on Beck's shoulder.

"It's doing fine, though it's wondering when you're going to come and visit," Flora smirked.

"But seriously Flora, I swear you have more ADD than ADHD than anybody I know," said Beck.

"Speaking of which, were you able to finish last night's homework?" Cereus asked.

Flora rolled her eyes and sighed. "Cereus, do you know how difficult it is for me do homework. Seeing as how I not only have ADHD but, being dyslexic too?"

"I thought you had medicine for your ADHD? The last time you complained about it, was when you were 10 and ran out of it…" Cereus's eyes widened. "Flora, please tell me you didn't run out of your medicine!"

"Why?"

"Cause something really bad might in school. You don't know how much trouble you can get in when you have ADHD," said Cereus.

"Well, then it's a good thing that we're having a field trip today. And not going to be stuck in class," said Flora.

"What's the big deal about it anyway?" asked Beck.

Cereus rubbed the back of his head. "Um….I just really don't want her to get in trouble with the teachers because, she ran out of her medicine."

The three climbed the stairs to the school but, a strange feeling appeared in Flora's stomach. She turned around and across the street caught a glimpse of a woman. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a silver T-shirt, jeans and, hiking boots. Then a car passed by and the woman disappeared. Cereus placed a hand on Flora's shoulder. She turned to look at him. Cereus had a worried look on his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah….I think so."

"You don't sound so sure yourself."

Flora then patted Cereus on the back and smiled. "Come on let's get to homeroom before the bell rings and we're late."

But, Flora cast one last glance at the spot where the woman had been and then entered the building.

**A/N:**** Talk about one long chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to not only update but for the chapter. I wrote this in 10****th**** grade. So, some major reviewing had to be done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was worth the wait. Once again, please no flames. I literally worked my butt off on this. Well that's it for now folks. **


End file.
